Yes, Sir
by RaindropsOnDeadRoses
Summary: "I..." Sam racked his brain, trying to come up with anything he'd said that could've pushed Dean to his previous state. I promise. Thanks. Won't happen again. I was thinking maybe... He stopped, speaking the words aloud before having time to even fully think through the two short syllables. "Yes, sir."


"Sam? Sam?!" Just as Dean was about to start panicking, he saw his younger brother running in his direction from inside a cluster of trees.

"Sorry," Sam apologized, quickly making his way to Dean and planting himself on the ground in front of him, attempting to catch his breath.

Dean sat down, too, taking Sam's hand and leaning his head against it. "Jesus Christ. Don't do that to me. You scared me to death." They were on a hunt, one involving a vengeful spirit whose turf was just about anywhere in the woods currently surrounding them, and Dean had been calling Sam's name for about ten minutes straight with no response.

Sam shook his head up and down, understanding why Dean had been afraid and imagining how he would've felt, had the situation been reversed. "Yes, sir. Won't happen again. I promise."

Despite the current situation and the fact that Dean, only a matter of moments ago, had been afraid that Sam was... well... hurt was the adjective that his mind settled on, because he couldn't handle the thought of anything worse, he felt himself grow startlingly hard at Sam's response. _Yes, sir. _He cleared his throat and stood, offering Sam his hand to help him up.

Sam took it and pushed himself off the ground. "Thanks. So, I was thinking maybe later we could go get some... Dean?"

Dean blinked, refocusing his attention on Sam's face. _Yes, sir. _"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

A nod.

"O...kay. Anyway, I was thinking maybe later we could go get some ice cream from that little bakery we saw yesterday coming back in from the..." Sam paused, noticing again that Dean was not even remotely listening, and scanned his eyes over his brother's body. What the...?His eyes fell on Dean's crotch, which was very obviously sporting a rather large bulge. "What... I didn't even _do _anything. I was gone half an hour. Did you miss me that much?"

Dean cupped the back of Sam's head with his hand. "Always miss you, baby boy." He leaned forward, then, as if to kiss Sam, but deterred the path of his head slightly to the left to press his lips to Sam's ear and whisper, "Say it again."

Sam placed his hand on Dean's hip and began rubbing his thumb in a small circle, confused. "Say what again?"

"What you just said," Dean prompted, afraid it would be ruined if the next mouth he heard the words spoken from was his own rather than his brother's.

"I..." Sam racked his brain, trying to come up with anything he'd said that could've pushed Dean to his previous state. _I promise. Thanks. Won't happen again. I was thinking maybe... _He stopped, speaking the words aloud before having time to even fully think through the two short syllables. "Yes, sir."

Dean shuddered against Sam, placing his right index finger under Sam's chin and tilting his head up to claim his mouth in a hungry, somewhat desperate kiss.

When he pulled away, Sam laughed. "Like it that much?"

Dean's eyes, almost fully dilated, answered Sam's question, but Dean nodded anyway.

Sam reached down, dragging his fingertips across the tent in his brother's pants. "What if we got this involved and I said it some more?"

Dean picking Sam up, running inside the cabin and up the stairs to their room, and stripping him of every article of clothing on his body was all sort of a blur. The sixty-nine position they were currently in? Yeah. Not so much. Sam wouldn't let this part be a blur, because this was what he lived for. The only time that Dean showed even remote vulnerability was during sex. Maybe it wasn't exactly the equivalent of a Hallmark movie, but it was emotional, and that was good enough for Sam. It was how Dean best expressed his feelings; through his body. Every gentle touch said, "I love you," like he never could out loud. And, oh, yes, he was gentle. Which, okay, may seem a little out of character for Dean Winchester, but he liked to take his time and show his appreciation for every inch of Sam. And Sam didn't mind that one bit. Which was why, when he took Dean into his mouth, he felt a light, fluttery sensation in his stomach as his brother teasingly kissed the tip of his cock around a moan. Sam started sucking just a little harder, playfully insistent, and Dean took the hint, finally wrapping his lips around the head of Sam's dick and dipping his tongue into the slit, which drove obscene sounds from Sam's mouth.

"Feel good?" Dean asked, pulling away for only a moment before his lips were on Sam again.

Sam knew what Dean wanted and obediently answered, "Yes, sir," at which he felt Dean's cock twitch against his tongue.

"Jesus, Sammy. Keep sayin' that and this isn't gonna last very long at all."

"Yes, sir," Sam whispered again.

"I'm... Oh, fuck... I'm serious, Sam."

"That's okay. I can do this more than once." Sam dropped his head to gently lap at Dean's perineum, which rewarded him with some of the sweetest moans he'd ever heard from his brother. "If you need to come already, baby, all you have to do is ask."

Sam honestly expected to be reprimanded for calling Dean 'baby,' but he was apparently already too far gone. "Can I... God, Sammy, can I come? Please?"

Sam switched ends of the bed and began jacking Dean in quick, rough strokes, twisting his wrist at the head, just the way Dean liked. Then, pressing his lips to Dean's ear, he commanded, "Yes, sir. Come for me."

And Dean did. Hard. All over Sam's hand and his own stomach.

And Sam stared at him in awe, worshiping him with his eyes. "I don't think I've ever gotten you off that fast before."

Dean let out a weak chuckle. "Yeah, well. First time for everything, I guess. Speaking of which, I think that's also the first time I've ever finished before you. So." Dean shifted so that his left middle finger was positioned at Sam's entrance, his right hand wrapped loosely around Sam's cock. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to work."

Sam shuddered. "Yes, sir."


End file.
